Dancing Through LIfe
by missmargaret11
Summary: AU. Meredith Grey is a dancer at her mothers studio until she joins the seattle grace team. Does richard webber have what it takes to take her to the top? First few chapters are skind of slow but it gets better I promise! Its just the foundation it gets interesting MerDe. Others too. We'll see. Rated T for now. Please Review! If you have any suggestions let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Some of these ideas are taken from dance moms, also i am not a dancer so if i get some stuff wrong im sorry.**

Dancing Through Life

"Second place Meredith! Second Place? You don't get second place. You get first place. I taught you to be an extraordinary dancer and you get second place! Maybe if you actually went over the choreography with me . . . was what Meredith wanted to say but she knew it wouldn't go over well with her mother. It would just set Ellis Grey off again. Meredith always said or did something to make her mother mad. If it wasn't "second is the first to lose" then it was you should have won by 20 points not 10" and how I shouldn't use her as a crutch or blame her for my inability to dance well enough for the judges. Nothing was ever good enough for the Ellis Grey.

As she finished up the daily lecture she gave a frustrated growl and stormed off to work with her number one: Addison Forbes Montgomery. Addison was her star. Somehow she was always better than Meredith, and Meredith was always second. Meredith sighed and walked into room B and put her dance shoes on and started to practice. She spent 14 hours a day in the dance studio but nobody at Shades of Grey Dance Center seemed to notice. They didn't notice how she could hold her leg up for 3 minutes without so much as a waver. Meredith barely did any schoolwork anymore; she spent so much time in the dance studio. She home schooled when she could where she could, and that wasn't a lot. But it paid off. No one noticed how good she was and Meredith wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 10 pirouettes. That's the number of Pirouettes her mother thought she could do. 20 pirouettes, that's the number Addison could do. 54 is the number Meredith could actually do. She wouldn't tell Ellis though. Nobody knows what would happen and Meredith planned to keep it that way. She might even work extra hard with Addison, making sure she could do 55 and Meredith wouldn't allow that to happen.

Making sure her mother was working with Addison she took a deep breath and turned inward pushing off her left foot. Letting her body fall into the familiar rhythm. Feeling the turns start to slow she slowly let her leg drop. 52, 53, 54 perfect pirouettes. She smiled 54 perfect pirouettes with perfect technique. Meredith walked out of the room, and into room A to tell her mother she was heading home early, not that Ellis Grey would care. Meredith lived with her dad Thatcher, her little sister Lexie and her step-mom Susan. Ellis Grey didn't have time for her as she walked in she froze. Her mother was teaching Addison the grey. The Grey was her signature move. She had been doing it since she was 10 years old and now her mother was teaching someone else. It was her move. It had been her mother's move. And soon it would be Addison Forbes Montgomery's move. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Meredith stormed into room B grabbed her phone and with little to know hesitation the business card she had hidden in the depths of her dance bag. As the phone was ringing the memory of how she got the business card with the phone number ran through her mind

Someone had come up to her after the competition

"_Hi you're Meredith Grey right?"_

_Meredith turned to see a tall man with kind eyes_

"_Yeah, and you are . . .?"_

"_Richard Webber, owner and chief choreographer of the Seattle Grace Dance Company"_

_This got Meredith's attention Seattle Grace had come in second or third to everything the Shades of Grey got first or second to. It was clear Ellis Grey didn't see them as a threat but Meredith figured that with the right people Seattle Grace could do some serious damage._

"_Oh, hi."_

"_I just wanted to let you know that you danced beautifully" _

"_Thanks" Meredith blushed "I didn't win though. Addison did"_

"_That doesn't matter. You weren't the problem you were flawless. The choreography was the problem"_

_All Meredith wanted to say was "I know" but she wouldn't insult her mother in front of another studio owner. It was unprofessional. So she stayed silent._

_Richard pressed something into her hand and said "give me a call when you want to win"_

_Meredith looked down at the business card in her hand .I'll just hold onto this she thought. After all, you never know._

"Hello?" came the voice on the other end of the phone

"Richard?"

"Who is this?"

"Meredith. Meredith Grey."

"Meredith"

"Taking a deep breathe Meredith spit out the words knowing once the words were out of her mouth there was no going back.

"It's my turn. I want to win. I want to shine."

Richard took a deep breath. Finally. He knew it was only a matter of time before Meredith called. He smiled. Meredith would finally put them over the top. She was an amazing dancer, one of the best, maybe even the best, but nobody knew it except for him, and that would become a great advantage for him.

"Welcome to Seattle Grace Dance Company Meredith Grey."

Meredith hung up, grabbed her dance bag and walked out of her mother's dance studio without so much as a look back. She would not hold back This was her year to shine.

She walked away from Shades of Grey not knowing that a one Derek Shepherd was watching her and had seen the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing Through Life

Derek Shepherd was sitting in the observation room of the Shades of Grey Dance Center where you could see into room A and room B. He was waiting for his girlfriend Addison and his younger sisters who all danced at Shades of Grey. Derek was also a dancer, he was dating a dancer his life was surrounded by dance, but he didn't dance here. He danced with Richard Webber over at Seattle Grace mainly because, Richard was more willing to teach boys, but also because he wanted to dance with his friends not his sisters.

Looking down into room A he saw Addison was still doing warm-ups so he turned to room B. Looking down he saw a beautiful girl with silky blonde hair, and a delicate face. She was wearing oversized black sweatpants and a hot pink sports bra. Derek couldn't help but notice that she had a great body. She looked to be about 2 or 3 years younger than Derek 15 or 16 maybe? She was glancing around nervously probably about to try something new, he thought, maybe she didn't want anyone to see her fall? Maybe she looks up to Addison he thought swelling with pride after all, she was the best. She won everything everywhere they went. He saw her take a breath and figured she was about to start.

He watched intently his eyes growing wider. The blonde beauty was twirling around, and around effortlessly. He counted out loud, and as she finally came to a stop his eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly agape he had counted 54 perfect pirouettes. The girl grinned a satisfied smile obviously pleased with herself, and walked out of room. He was turning away when he heard the door crashed open. A look of pure anger was on her face as she stormed over to a black bag in the corner and ripped it open. He saw her take a phone and a piece of paper. A short conversation later she grinned, grabbed her bag and walked out.

Derek wondered what that was about. What could have happened to make that girl so mad? He didn't have much time to wonder when Addison ran up the stairs

"Hey Baby!" she planted a kiss on her cheek

"Hey Addie! What's up? She looked exited and was bursting to tell him something.

"Ellis is teaching me the Grey!" she looked so happy

"Wow Addie! That's fantastic! Only one other person can do the grey and that's Ellis Grey Herself."

A look of . . . something passed over Addison's face. Was that Jealousy?

"Actually her daughter can do it too. She actually helped choreograph it. But still it's exiting!"

Addison glanced down into room B. A frown found its way onto her flawless face

"That's weird? I wonder where Meredith is. She's usually down there practicing"

"And Meredith is . . .?" Derek had a sneaking suspicion that it was the blonde girl who stormed out.

"Oh Meredith is like my understudy or whatever. She always gets second, unless I'm not competing then she gets first."

"Blonde hair?"

"Yeah" giggled Addison "she's tiny. Did you see her? She's not that good."

"I saw her. She looked pretty good" Derek was beginning to wonder how much the people at Shades of Grey new about Meredith's ability

Addison let a small laugh and gave Derek a look that said are you serious?

"If she was good, she would be able to beat me" She planted a quick kiss on Derek's cheek before walking down to room A "ill see you later?" She called behind her back."

"Yeah" but Derek was distracted wondering about Meredith. Why was she holding back? And why did he want to see her again."

"Lex, I'm home!" yelled Meredith she hadn't told her mother she was switching studios, and quite honestly she wasn't planning on telling her. She would find out the next day when Meredith didn't show up for class. Lexie though, she had to tell her because Lexie also danced at Seattle Grace.

"Hey Mer, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. I've got news" Meredith wasn't sure how Lexie would react. After all at Seattle Grace Lexie was the star. And now that Meredith was coming . . . well she wasn't about to be second again.

"Oh yeah?" Lexie raised her eyebrow.

"I'm switching studios. I'm gong to start dancing at Seattle Grace."

"Oh my god, Mer that's great!' squealed, but really she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Lexie loved her sister, she really did, but Lexie also knew how great Meredith was, and she didn't like the idea of being shoved out of the spotlight.

"I just wanted to let you know before I head over to the studio"

"You have rehearsal already?!" Lexie couldn't keep the surprise off her face

"Not officially but you know how much time I spend in the studio."

"Yeah" was all Lexie said. Meredith grew up dancing. She was born to dance, she was flawless. And Lexie wanted that.

"Maybe ill come with you? It was a question not a statement."

The only reply she got back "if you want to" sent Lexie running for her dance bag. If she didn't want to be replaced she had to act fast. As much as Lexie loved Meredith she would not let her sister shove her aside. And if that meant going to the studio on Sunday's then so be it. If there was one thing Lexie hated it was second place. If Meredith went to the studio by herself that meant Lexie had to take up permanent residency at second place. And that would happen over Lexie's cold dead body.


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing Through Life

Meredith walked in the front doors of Seattle Grace and signed. She spent 100 hours a week in the dance studio. And she absolutely loved every minute of it. Footsteps behind her signaled that Lexie had walked in behind her.

"So where can I go practice" Lexie pointed at a door to Meredith's left and she walked in to Studio room 3. Lexie wanted to see what her sister was doing but she knew her time would be better spent practicing her own routine. She walked into studio room 1 and played the music she had been doing her solo to for a year. It was a good solo, she had it nailed, it was a little watered down choreography but she usually placed with it. The music of cry filled the room. Little did Lexie know that was the exact same music Meredith was dancing to two doors down.

Unbeknownst to Meredith Richard Webber was in his office, where he had a clear view of all the rooms. He was watching Meredith. He wanted to see just exactly what she could do when she wasn't surrounded by people watching her, what she looked like in her natural environment.

Meredith walked over to the stereo and plugged her iPod in. Deciding she would kick around a new piece of choreography she had been working on. She took her position as the music began to play. Meredith let the music flow through her body, and let the lyrics control her face, or more importantly the emotions on her face. She always said half the battle was what you did with your face.

Well I guess its been a while

_Since I've seen the sunshine\_

_Since I have smiled_

Meredith was still on the floor getting ready to push herself onto her toes letting her face show hopelessness

And me who is so well versed

_Feels so damn empty_

_Is at a loss for words_

Meredith was doing fouettes now. Let the judges see empty

Forgot what its like to just feel okay Prayin' for the day

_When there is no more rain._

Front Ariel, 10 pirouettes and a leap to the floor

And I don't want to do anything but cry

_Oh and I don't want to do anything but cry _

Meredith was holding her head leaping back and forth

The hole in my heart grows bigger by the day

_Wish that I could crawl inside_

_Hide away_

Meredith slid down into her splits. Let them see the need to hide. From everything.

Oh I'm so low

_Almost to the bottom_

_And oh nowhere to go_

_Even my soul has left my body_

Fan kick and slowly lift the leg up. Hold it. Let the judges see how hopeless you are. How empty you are inside.

And I don't want to do anything but cry

Finish up the dance with some pirouettes and then fall to the floor. Let them see you cry. Let them see dark and twisty Meredith.

Richard watched on amazed. Her emotional performance was stunning she looked like every one of those lyrics. Hopeless, scared and empty. Meredith was something special. She was gorgeous, she had amazing emotional portrayal and she danced like she was a 25-year-old professional. He was lucky to have her.

6 hours later Richard was heading going home he was just about to walk out the front door and lock up when he saw a light on in room 3. He was astonished to find Meredith Grey still dancing. He knocked on the door.

Meredith loved to dance. It was her life. It calmed her down. It made her feel good. Lexie had left an hour ago, but Meredith kept right on dancing. Old routines, warm-ups, choreographing new routines, practicing, anything as long as she was dancing. At the moment she was working on her pirouettes. She had gotten up to 55 but in all honesty when she added the 55th one it looked like shit. She was working on it but it was going to take a lot of work. A knock on the door startled her. Meredith looked up to see Richard Webber standing inside the doorway watching her. He got straight to the point.

"How many of those can you do?" Meredith considered lying to him, but that felt wrong so she gave him the option.

"Do you want how many people think I can do, or how many I can actually do" Richard was startled. People at Shades of Grey didn't know how many pirouettes she could do? There must be a reason for that and he would find out eventually

"The actual amount"

Meredith had her dance bag slung over her shoulder and was walking out of the studio. She paused for a moment when she walked by him

"54"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- next chapter Derek kind of becomes a main character. I promise!**

Dancing Through Life

The next morning at 5:30 Meredith snuck out of her house, and headed to the dance studio. They weren't supposed to meet with the coach until 7:30AM, but Meredith always liked to get there early. She found the key in the birdhouse Richard had said was there for the people who liked to come early and stay late. Perfect for Meredith, she spent 14 hours a day at dance. Meredith walked into the studio and went to the room she had been rehearsing in, and got to work.

Cristina Yang drove up to Seattle Grace at 6:15 in the morning, surprised to see another car all ready in the parking lot. This was unusual, as Cristina was usually first in the studio. It wasn't a car she recognized, but it was parked in Lexie's spot. Lexie wont be happy about that. She pulled into her own spot and walked up to the front doors. They were unlocked. That meant someone was already inside. Cristina headed for her favorite room number; 3. It was the one she always used. Cristina was surprised to see a tiny blonde girl dancing in the room. Cristina smirked a little when she heard it was Cry. This Girl was slowly taking everything belonging to Lexie. First her parking spot, and now her music, she wondered what would be next. She chuckled. Lexie really wasn't going to be happy about this, especially so since the girls dance was far more advanced than Lexie's. Christina was surprised when near the end of the dance the girl pulled off a flawless grey. Nobody could do a grey. Not even her, not even Lexie. It was fantastic.

Meredith started when she heard the door open, and saw an Asian girl with a bored expression on her face walk in. The girl gave Meredith a once over and motioned for her to turn off the music.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I just switched studios."

Cristina didn't even bother to beat around the bush. "Did you just do a Grey?"

"Yeah"

"How did you learn that? Only a couple of people can do it"

"I have my ways" was the only answer she got back.

"Well what are you doing here?"

Meredith gave the Asian girl a look. "Drinking tequila and having sex"

Cristina smirked. She could learn to like this feisty blonde. "No, I mean what are you doing here at 6:20 in the morning?" Meredith gave Cristina another look "Well you're here aren't you"

"I suppose that's true. I'm Cristina Yang." Meredith was now holding her leg up so she was doing a complete vertical split, and holding it for as long as she could. Meredith didn't have the energy to talk. "Meredith" is what she managed to grunt out.

"Do you have a last name Meredith?" Cristina watched as Meredith effortlessly switched legs so she was now standing on her left leg.

"No"

The two girls practiced together in silence for the remainder of the time until 7:30 until people started filing in. By now Meredith was sitting against a wall resting and observing the people who came in.

First came to chatty girls, one was a redhead, the other a tall blonde. They both talked way too much. Meredith scowled she didn't like the overly happy bright and shiny ones, probably because she herself was all dark and twisty. Next came a girl who looked like she was a cheerleader. She giggled too much. She was with a dark skinned Hispanic girl who was silently listening but not talking. Last came Lexie looking flustered, and slightly miffed. "Hey guys sorry I'm late, someone parked in my spot. She was out of breath. Meredith raised an eyebrow. Oops.

They were all sitting around stretching when Richard Webber walked in. He put seven pieces of paper on the mirror in front of them.

This is a pyramid. Where you are on the pyramid, determines where and what you will be dancing. Most of you all ready know this, I'm explaining for the purpose of the newest member of the team Meredith. This competition season though we will be going to a different competition every weekend, and we will be doing different dances every competition. You will have one week to learn these dances" Meredith nodded. She was used to fast paced choreography she could pick up quickly "There will be solos, group dances, and duets/trios every weekend, now for the pyramid. On the bottom we have Meredith. Meredith you're here because your new and we don't know what you bring to the table." This made sense thought Meredith after all she would do the exact same thing. "Next we have Arizona, April, Callie, Izzie, and Cristina. At the top of the pyramid we have Lexie because of your stellar record last year." It was obvious to Meredith that Lexie was used to her spot at the top of the pyramid. Internally Meredith gave herself a small smile. Don't get used to it. "This weekend we'll be going to Starmaker in Las Vegas Nevada. Callie and Arizona you two will be doing a duet to Sober by Kelly Clarkson. Arizona and Callie shared a look. Something was going on between them and Meredith wasn't sure what but she would find out eventually. "Lexie you will be the feature in the group this weekend. We will be doing a Jazz routine to Spin the Bottle." Lexie smiled she loved it when the group featured her. "There will also be a solo performed to Cry." Lexie's smile grew bigger. She knew it. Cry was her thing. "Meredith you will be dancing cry"

"What?!" yelled Lexie "She's doing my choreography?"

Richard sighed he knew this would come up eventually. "Lexie, Meredith will not be doing you choreography, Meredith will be doing Meredith's choreography." He turned to Meredith "Although in some places it seems a little bit weak so one of my students will be helping you.

"My choreography?"

"Yes the choreography I saw you doing the other night."

"Oh"  
"He's waiting for you in room 1. Group rehearsal is in two hours don't be late." Meredith nodded mutely in reply and walked out of the room,to room 1.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- This isnt one of those stories wher Meredith and Derek jump into each others arms right away. I love Sexual Tension so there will be lots!**

Dancing Through Life

As soon as Meredith left the room the whispers started. Everyone was wondering how good she was. All except Cristina and Lexie. Cristina had spent the morning practicing with Meredith, so she knew that she was one of the elite, and Lexie was fuming. Cry was her territory. She always did cry. Every competition they went to Lexie did cry, and now suddenly she wasn't? She would definitely have to talk to the coach about this.

Meredith walked into the room and was met by the eyes of Derek Shepherd. He had a chiseled jaw, dark pools of blue, and curly raven hair. He looked about 2 years older 17 maybe. He was looking at her strangely, like he knew her or something. Weird thought Meredith. Finally he spoke. In a cold voice

"I'm Derek Shepherd. Show me what you have." And with that he turned and sat against the mirror. She tore her eyes away from him and nodded. He was watching her intently, obviously meaning for Meredith to think of him as the judges. She took a deep breath and played the music. Letting her body take control Meredith felt the familiar motions as she went through each one. After she finished he looked at her for a moment and then studio. In his cold voice he gave her corrections, critiquing every little thing she did. HE tweaked her choreography a little and when he was done he finished with a

"Now do them and don't mess up" She narrowed her eyes. He was an asshole. Meredith hated assholes, and loved proving them wrong. She played the music and did the corrections flawlessly, when she was done she looked at him. He nodded and walked out. Great thought Meredith he couldn't even stick around to watch me practice. Meredith didn't need Derek Shepherd. She was better than that. All she needed was somewhere to dance.

"Coach?" Lexie asked as she knocked on Richards office door

"Come in Lexie."

"I was wondering why Meredith is doing cry and not me? I've been doing cry for a year now. I know if I did my routine I could win."

Richard sighed. Lexie needed to know that she wasn't always going to be number one. She needed to get off her high horse and come back down to earth.

"If I gave you cry you would win?"

"Yes sir"

"Fine Lexie, you'll be doing cry"

"I'm doing cry instead of Meredith?"

"No Lexie, you will be doing cry as well as Meredith. You two will be competing directly against one another. May the best man win."

Lexie nodded and walked away. This was her chance. She would show everyone that she was still number one. That she was still Lexie Grey. That she was still the best.

Derek Shepherd was waiting for the new girl at Seattle Grace. She was doing a solo and coach had asked him to tweak it for her. That's what he was doing when the door opened and the tiny girl from Shades of Grey walked in. So that's what happened to Meredith, she had switched studios. His eyes met hers and he found himself drowning in matching pools of green, with flecks of gold.

"I'm Derek Shepherd, show me what you have" he leaned back against the mirror fighting the attraction he felt to this girl he didn't even know. He watched as she let her body take over. He recognized the feeling. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were doing the emotional dance. All he wanted to do was kiss her. Make her pain go away. NO. He had a girlfriend, a beautiful girlfriend who loved him. While he gathered his thoughts he came to the conclusion that the only way to work with her was to remain cold and detached. He gave her the corrections for the week part of her dance "Now do them and don't mess up" Her eyes narrowed. She was so cute when she was angry. He watched as she did her corrections flawlessly He just wanted to kiss her. He couldn't do that though so nodded and walked out. He got in his car and drove over to Shades of Grey to see Addison. Remember why he loved her. Derek was also mildly curious to see if they had noticed Meredith was gone. He walked through the front doors and headed up to the observation box. He was surprised when he found Addison sitting there looking down into room A. She was usually in the studio at this time of day.

"What's going on Addie? Why aren't you dancing?"

Addison just sighed, "Remember the Meredith girl I was telling you about?"

_How could I not _"yeah what about her?"

"Apparently she's AWOL or something, and everybody's freaking out."

"Why, I thought you were number one?" not true Meredith obviously was people just didn't know it yet.

"I am, but Meredith's the solo entry for the competition this weekend."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Yeah right, like I learn a brand new routine in a week, and win." Derek couldn't help but think that Meredith could do it.

"Well if your number one why isn't Ellis at least working with you while other people look for Meredith?"

Addison gave her "do I have to spell it out for you" look. "Because that's Meredith Grey, as in daughter of Ellis Grey."

"As in only other person who can do a Grey?"

"That would be her" at the moment Ellis was signaling for Addison to go down to room B. A few minutes later Addison came up and sighed "I'm doing a solo this weekend. I know we had plans, but I really need to rehearse. I'll see you later right?

Derek just nodded his head hiding his disappointment. He really needed something to distract him from the tiny blonde currently dancing at Seattle Grace.

"Alright, bye Derek love you!" with that and a quick kiss she was gone. As Derek drove back to Seattle Grace he thought about what Addison had said. She was the Meredith Grey. And that meant she could do the Grey, and that meant they had to put one in her routine. When he walked into the studio Meredith was still rehearsing. Remember Derek cold. "We're replacing that part of the dance with a Grey." She looked up startled.

"That's my favorite part of the dance though."

"I don't care what your favorite part of the dance is we're doing it."

"Why?"  
"Because I fucking said so! I don't need a reason" he all but yelled.

She stiffened. "Fine." And then she stormed out of the room.

Derek leaned against the mirror. Why did she make him feel some things in the pit of his stomach? Why did he just want to kiss her? Why was Meredith Grey giving Derek Shepherd butterflies? And most importantly why did he care if she felt the same way.


	6. Chapter 6

Dancing Through Life

Cristina, April, Arizona, Callie, and Izzie were sitting around the studio stretching when Cristina spoke up "Did you know Meredith is inbred?"

"Like it's uncommon around here to be a dancer's kid" stated April not really expecting what was about to come next.

"No, royally inbred. Her mother is Ellis Grey."

Izzie practically shouted "Shut up! The Ellis Grey?"

Just then Meredith walked in and joined them while they were stretching. "Derek Shepherd is an insufferable asshole." They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"You met McDreamy?"

"McWho?"

"McDreamy" said Cristina as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "Derek Shepherd. The dreamy dancer"

"Oh him. More like McAsshole. He replaced my favorite part of the dance with this one move just because I can do it."

"What move?" asked April finally joining in the conversation. Meredith didn't answer. Cristina knew what it was. She had seen Meredith doing it that morning before rehearsal. "What move?" April asked again? Meredith and Cristina were both saved from answering anything when Richard walked in with his assistant dance teacher, and choreographer Miranda Bailey. Bailey was looking around the room for someone while simultaneously giving them a lecture. "Girls, I don't want to waste anymore time than we have to so lets get going. Who knows where Lexie is? She better be lying in a ditch somewhere if she isn't in this room" The girls all shrugged. The last time they had seen her was when she had stormed off to see the chief. After waiting a few minutes to see if Lexie was going to show, Richard spoke "Meredith. Stand in for Lexie until she shows up." Meredith slightly nodded her head in acknowledgment as she was stretching.

"Girls!" barked Bailey "what are you doing standing around? Get to work!"

"Callie you're on first. Then April, Arizona, Izzie, Cristina, and Meredith this where you would come in, now all you strike a pose. Meredith come in and do your center leap at "So why don't you spin the bottle. Add a couple of pirouettes too. They worked on the dance for the next two hours until Lexie showed up. They danced for another 4 hours until it was perfect. The whole time Bailey had been yelling at all of them and shooting glares at Lexie for being late. Meredith sighed and walked into room one. It was going to be a long week.

Back in room three Callie and Arizona were working on their duet.

Step one you say we need to talk He walks you say sit down its just a talk

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You star politely right on through_

Callie and Arizona smiled. This was their song. They danced lyrically but there was quite a bit of acro involved. They were Callie and Arizona. The dynamic duo. Wherever they went they placed in the top 5, and whenever they did they went out to celebrate. And boy did they celebrate, they couldn't let anyone know though because "inter-studio relationships were prohibited" according to Richard Webber. After all he didn't want his dancers distracted while they were in the studio. In fact at Seattle Grace relationships in general were frowned upon but he couldn't control their life outside of the studio.

At the end of the day they all met in the lobby to talk with the coach. Everyone was dressed and had their dance bags, all except for Meredith. She planned to stay longer, as usual to perfect all of her dances. She would go over them over and over again until they were flawless. She would even practice Lexie's part in the group dance. Who knew what could happen.

"I will see all of you tomorrow we will meet at eleven to go over the group dance before we leave, and there will also be a costume fitting for the group dance, the duet, and the solos."

Izzie raised her hand "solos sir? Like multiple?"

"Yes Izzie, solos. Lexie will also be dancing to Cry but she will be doing her usual choreography. Meredith, Derek will be here at eight o'clock to put the finishing touches on your solo.' Meredith slumped her shoulders. Derek Shepherd was an overly attractive asshole that she didn't want to spend any more time with him than she had to. To make matters worse she was competing against Lexie. Meredith didn't like competing, and especially Lexie because someone always had to come out on top. Lexie was only a couple of months younger than Meredith so they competed in the same age category.

Three hors later everyone had gone home except for Richard and Meredith. Richard watched as Meredith went over every single routine over and over again. Even the ones she wasn't a part of. She went through her solo, both parts of the duet, her part in the group dance, and even Lexie's part in the group dance. She really was a dedicated dancer. She wanted to win, and she wanted to shine. And in order to do that you had to be in the studio 24/7 giving 110%. And Meredith gave her all.

**A/N- Sorry I know it's short I'm just really trying to update the crap stuff first so we can get to the deliciously awesome stuff that's going to happen soon(: **


	7. Chapter 7

Dancing Through Life

The next day Meredith walked into the dance studio two hours early. If she had to work with Derek Shepherd she wanted everything to be perfect. For the first half hour Meredith did the dance with the Grey instead of the drop-split, roll backwards remaining in a split, push into relave and a couple fouettes that she usually did, but it felt weird. She liked her way better. The Grey just made it feel, and probably look awkward. So Meredith went back to doing it her way. Derek would just have to deal with it. He wasn't even the one who would be up on the stage dancing. She let the music fill her body as she listened to the words.

_Forgot what it's like _

_to just feel okay_

_Prayin' for the day_

_When there is no more rain_

Meredith laughed bitterly. If only they knew. The only time she really felt okay was when she was dancing. Nobody knew about how fond she was of tequila, or about how sometimes she went to bars and clubs across town with her fake I.D. to pick up guys, so just for a moment everything else in the world was gone. She could forget about everything. Meredith shook her head. Focus, she had to focus. Her routine had to be the picture of perfection by the next morning. Two hours later Derek had joined her

"Alright" he grunted "let's see it." Meredith obediently played the music and did her dance. When she looked up she saw a scowl etched onto his face.

"Where's the Grey?"

"I took it out" his scowl grew larger and etched itself deeper into his face by the minute.

"Well why the hell did you do that?" he was standing up now

"Because I wanted to" she shrugged "it didn't feel right"now he was yelling

"Nobody gives a flying fuck about what it feels like! They care about what the dance looks like on stage!"

Now she was yelling too "you're not even the one doing the fucking dance! All you have to do is sit in the audience while I work my ass of on that stage. So you can say 'I choreographed that' so yes I'm going to take out the Grey because it doesn't feel right!" They were standing face to face now.

"That Grey is not for me to enjoy" he shouted "that Grey is to put you over the top, and ensure that you win!"

"I'll win anyway! I have kick-ass choreography, and I'm not going to change it, and do a fucking move just because I can!"

They were breathing heavily now, their faces only inches apart. They stood there like that with their eyes narrowed at each other, there faces so close. She could feel his breathe on her face it smelled like mint. Derek finally let out a frustrated growl, and walked out of the studio slamming the door behind him. Meredith Grey infuriated him, but at the same time all he wanted to do was kiss her. Her lips had been right there. He had come this close to kissing her. And he wanted to. He really wanted. Her breathe smelled like strawberries. He had a girlfriend though so he chose option B and stormed out of the studio.

Meredith was fuming. It wasn't even his choreography. Derek Shepherd was an asshole. Unfortunately for Meredith, Derek Shepherd was an asshole whom for unbeknownst reason she wanted to kiss. And that absolutely could not happen. So Meredith took her frustrations out the only way she knew how; dance.

Meredith was practicing turns when everybody filed into the room following Richard.

"Group dance first" he called. Wordlessly everyone took their places, and began the dance. After the first few runs of Spin the Bottle both Richard and Bailey noticed that Lexie stumbled on a few parts of the dance. After conversing for a few moments Bailey spoke up

"Meredith and Lexie switch places." The two girls did so and restarted the routine. After a couple of runs the coaches seemed to notice the vast improvement with Meredith as the featured dancer. "Meredith you'll be doing the featured part instead of Lexie. Now do it again." The team obliged with Lexie visibly upset at being replaced.

An hour later the seamstress was ready for them. Lexie had her usual cry costume on. It was a light pink leotard with silver rhinestones on the straps and it was low-cut in the back held together with skin colored fabric. Callie and Arizona went in next to try on their duet costumes for how to save a life. They came out a few minutes later in halter tops, the back stopped halfway down their thighs, where the front came to a stop at the top of their thighs. The fabric in the front split in too revealing part of their stomachs. They were booty shorts the same color as their costumes underneath. Callie was in black, and Arizona was in white. The area by their chests was rhinestoned giving the illusion of shining through. Meredith went into the dressing room to try on her solo costume. She came out in a dark blue leotard with matching chiffon coming down from the empire waist line stopping mid-thigh. A crystal brooch rested in the middle of her chest and a matching headband was in her hair.

"Meredith you look so pretty" squealed April. Lexie grimaced she had, had the same costume for a year now, and Meredith got a brand new costume. Last up were the costumes for the group dance. The top half was made to look like strapless corsets with lace. The bottom was black tool over black booty shorts. Perfect for the song they were dancing to. April and Izzie were in the green ones, Cristina and Callie were in the black ones, Lexie and Arizona were in the purple ones, and Meredith was in the blue one. The seamstress pinned a couple peoples costume, and made a few adjustments before she sent them off to get changed. Minutes later everyone was in the lobby with their dance bags talking to Richard before heading out. Even Meredith, she had to get beauty rest before the competition the next day.

"Everyone will meet here tomorrow at 9AM sharp. The buses leaves at 9:30" explained Richard. "Derek will also be coming to the competition with us" Meredith groaned. She hadn't seen Derek since their fight that morning, and frankly she didn't want to see him. She wasn't sure if it was because she was mad at him, or if she was afraid that she would give in to the urge pushing her to kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

Dancing Through Life

The next morning Meredith walked into the dance studio at eight o'clock. She really wanted to rehearse both her numbers in the costumes. Sometimes they were fine standing but pinched in uncomfortable places when you were actually dancing, but she didn't need to worry about that because they both fit perfectly. The cry costume was her favorite. It flowed as she danced cascading down around her like a waterfall. It made her dance movements look more fluid. At eight thirty she took off her costumes, and went to sit in the lobby to wait for the other dancers. With her she had her dance bag, but today they also had her costumes in it, her suitcase, her backpack with all her home schooling in it, and her rolling make-up/hair/accessory light up mirror all in one. It was her best friend. No one was ever at the competitions with Meredith besides her mother, but Ellis was always running numbers. So Meredith always did everything herself, hair, make-up you name it. Meredith pulled out her iPod, and put her ear buds in. it was how she relaxed herself before competitions. Even if it wasn't until the next day like Starmaker, but still it relaxed her.

Cristina walked into the studio at eight forty-five she saw Meredith sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, and her head tilted towards the ceiling. Cristina smirked when she saw that Meredith's feet were automatically pointed. She really did live in the studio. She had her suitcase, her dance bag and a rolling case identical to Meredith's. She went and sat by Meredith.

When Meredith felt someone sit beside her she opened one eye and saw Cristina stretching. She acknowledged Cristina with a tiny nod of her head but didn't say anything. This was the last quiet time she would have before she was on a bus for 17 hours with several overly-chatty people. Thankfully Cristina also seemed to recognize this and kept quiet. They sat like that until the rest of the team came in followed by Richard and Bailey.

"Alright team" he said "the bus is out in front of the studio, let's go" Meredith stood up and walked out to the bus, dragging her luggage behind her. The bus driver helped them load all their luggage into the panel on the side of the bus. Meredith kept her backpack with her. If she was going to spend 17 hours on a bus, she might as well catch up on her homework. She climbed up the steps of the bus, and there sitting in the very front seat was Derek Shepherd. When he saw her his eyes narrowed slightly. So he wanted to play that game. Meredith could do that. She could be the ice queen of fucking Antarctica if he wanted to play like that. She tossed her hair, shot him a glare, and walked to the spacious bench at the back of the bus by the bathroom, and through her bag down letting her boy follow suit. The competition was the next day but they had to drive all night in order to get there on time. Cristina sat down next to her and let out a sigh. The two had become unspoken friends. The both hated small talk, and relished silence. Meredith looked up when she heard giggles. Izzie and April sat down together in the front, behind Derek. Callie and Arizona took seats in the middle where it was quiet. Lexie walked in and took a seat next to Derek. It was obvious to Meredith that she had a little crush on "the dreamy dancer" last came Richard and Bailey. They took seats in the front opposite Derek and Lexie. They were obviously going to discuss upcoming competitions, and routines.

For the first couple of hours Meredith and Cristina did their homework together. They were both in the same grade, and both home schooled following the same basic curriculum. Meredith was awful at science and good at math while Cristina was good at science and bad at math, so they figured they would help each other out. After sleeping a little and listening to music, and having conversations with Cristina, Meredith felt her muscles start do get tight. That didn't happen very often with Meredith, mainly because she was always dancing but when it did happen, they were hard to loosen up again. Normally when it happened she would just go stretch at the ballet bar until they got better, but she didn't have a ballet bar. She was on a bus in the middle of frickin' no where. Seeing several empty rows of seats in front of her Meredith got an idea. She got up and walked a few rows in front of the bench where she and Cristina were sitting. She put her right foot on the bench to the right, and hoisted herself up so she was doing a split over the aisle of the bus. Cristina laughed.

"You're ridiculous, Meredith you know that right?"

Meredith just laughed "well what do you think I should do? Do you see a bar anywhere around here?

"No" admitted Cristina. The two girls laughed as Cristina came and joined her on the other seat. The two girls were facing each other talking, and laughing just having a good time.

Hearing giggles coming from the back of the buss Lexie turned around and laughed. Cristina and Meredith were sitting facing each other in their splits over the aisle laughing hysterically. She grabbed her phone out of the bag at her feet and went over to join them. Taking pictures as she walked.

Looking up Meredith saw Lexie taking pictures with her phone.

"Lex!" she called laughing. As fierce as they were competitors they were still sisters, and friends. Lexie didn't bother to respond with a 'Mer!' instead she just said

"Take off your sweatshirt! You're sports bra will look hot with your sweats." Meredith obliged revealing a purple bra with black trim. Lexie started taking pictures rapidly of Meredith and Cristina, who was now also in her sports bra and sweat pants.

"Lexie! Give your phone to someone else and come join us!" Lexie looked at April who had been listening to the whole conversation and was smiling. She held out her phone and April took it taking Lexie's abandoned seat. Lexie was now doing splits over the aisle while Meredith and Cristina were doing heel stretches on either side of her. Pretty soon all of the girls were doing some kind of stretch in there sports bras and sweats while Bailey took the pictures.

Derek watched everything unfold before him, watching all the girls, and especially watching Meredith though he was partially disappointed in himself. Seeing Derek watching them Lexie shot him a wink. Derek pretended he didn't see it.

Four hours later it was nine o'clock, and Meredith and Cristina were laughing as they talked. "Shepherd's an arrogant asshole with a god complex" Cristina sang out after he gave a grunt. Meredith couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing. Derek turned around and shot them a glare "will you keep it down back there? Some of us are trying to sleep and be responsible" Meredith glared back. He wasn't even part of the conversation "How bout we'll shut up, when you pull that stick out of your ass" she had raised her voice slightly. He was just such an asshole.

"How bout I'll pull this so called stick out of my ass when you stop acting like you rule the world"

"How bou-"

"Enough!" Richard stopped them. "You too both need to stop shouting and ignore each other until you're both calm enough to talk to each other like civil human beings!"

Meredith turned back to Cristina with a scowl on her face. She hated him. _She _**hated **_him. _And it turned her on.

**A/N- so that was just some filler shit with a nice merder fight thrown in there. Next chapter there will be blood sweat tears more shouting and who knows what! It will be posted today or tomorrow so don't worry! Also sorry Meredith and Derek aren't together yet, but like I said I love me some delicious sexual tension!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dancing Through Life

Starmaker officially started at nine in the morning but Seattle Grace Dance Company's first entry wasn't until noon. The duet was first, then the Lexie, Meredith and finally the group dance. The bus pulled up in front of the venue where the competition was at nine thirty. Meredith jumped off the bus and went around to grab her luggage. They walked into the room where they would be getting ready, doing hair and make-up and rehearsing their numbers. Meredith plugged in her mirror and curling iron and got to work. First she French-braided her hair into a crown that went over her head like a headband, inserting bobby pins to ensure that it stayed, next she curled her hair and put in a curled bun. She opened the hair accessories part of her suitcase, and pulled out the crystal headband. She put that in front of her braided crown. Next was make-up. Because she was doing a lyrical routine she didn't want to overdo it. It had to be soft and sweet. She put foundation on first, just as a base for the blush. She put that on next it was a peachy color to make it look like she was blushing. She swiped a pale pink lipstick across her lips. Pale pink was always sweet. Something about it just seemed to invite people in. Last but not least were her eyes. She used liquid liner to line over her lid, and her water line, she put on pale peach eye-shadow and used mascara. When she was done her lashes looked full and thick, her lips looked plump and moist, and she looked like she was blushing. The eyes though she had to draw the judges in. she had to make it look real. She shook her head. It was time to focus. She had an hour before she had to be on the stage.

She went over to her dance bag, and put her costume on. It was time to practice.

"Meredith" Richard called "go out in the hall and rehearse with Derek" Meredith growled. She did not want to be anywhere near Derek Shepherd, but she needed to rehearse and if that meant she had to rehearse with Derek than so be it. She stalked off to the hallway where Derek was already waiting for her. By the look on his face he didn't want to be there anymore than she did.

"Go" was the only thing he said. Without bothering to reply she went through her dance.

"You're still not doing the Grey" he growled

"I thought we went over this already" Derek through up his hands. "Just do the fuckin Grey already!" he shouted

"No! I do not want to do it. The dance looks weird with it. The judges will see that! I'll win without it."

"Just go through it again, this time _with_ the Grey" Meredith did her dance again. His eyes were slits and his arms were crossed over his chest. "I thought I told you to do it with the Grey!" he shouted

"Well what's the point of rehearsing it with the Grey if I'm not going to perform it with the Grey?!"

"You're rehearsing it with the Grey, because you're performing with the Grey" he yelled back"

"I told you I'm not!"

Back inside the dressing room people were listening as Meredith and Derek continued their shouting match.

"What's going on?" asked Lexie

Cristina was listening intently at the words Meredith and Derek were throwing at each other "Grey and Shepherd are going at it again. Seems bad". They all jumped as Meredith threw the door open and stormed into the dressing room followed by Derek.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not fucking doing it and that's final so leave me alone!"

She walked over to where Lexie was sitting "Do you need any help Lex?"

Lexie nodded so Meredith grabbed the curling iron and worked on Lexie's hair. She was going to leave it down this time. She loved curls.

Just as Meredith finished Lexie's hair the competition lady came into the room.

"We need How to Save a Life, Cry, and Cry backstage now." Callie, Arizona, Lexie and Meredith all nodded and got up. "Good luck" everyone called behind them.

Callie and Arizona looked gorgeous their hair were in buns, with little bows on the left side of the bun. They performed their duet, with little to no mistakes, and walked off the stage. Next was Lexie. She went out and did the same choreography she had been doing for the past year, and nailed it, it just wasn't that difficult. Meredith's turn now. She took her position on the stage as the music started to play.

In the audience Derek Shepherd held his breath. This was the moment of truth would she do the Grey or the drop-split? He groaned as she did the drop-split. He had known she would, but part of him hoped she would do the Grey for him. He didn't know why he thought that. He just hoped.

Meredith walked off the stage. She had almost done the Grey, for him, but then she remembered that him was Derek Shepherd, asshole extraordinaire. So she did the drop-split. She just hoped she won.

**A/N- I know this chapter was short, but the next chapter will be awesome. One or more of these things will happen.**

**-There will be an Ellis/Meredith confrontation**

**- The boys of GA will be in the group dance**

**- Seattle Grace will go head to head against Shades of Grey**

**Any other ideas I'll happily take into consideration, and maybe use! I'm just waiting for Meredith and Derek give into the tension that surrounds them. I have it all planned out, I just need one or two filler chapters**


	10. Chapter 10

Dancing Through Life

Meredith sighed. It had been a long day, and an even longer night. After performing her solo and the group dance was the awards ceremony had lasted far too long, and they were there for, an additional 3 hours cleaning up. It helped that the duet, group, and Meredith's solo had all placed first, while Lexie had placed seventh. Then they were on the bus for another 17 hours. She had slept most of the way, but it still wasn't enough for after a dance competition. They exhausted here, all she wanted to do was collapse in her bed and sleep for days, but she couldn't. Meredith had to get up at five in the morning so she wouldn't pick up any weird sleep habits. When they got back to Seattle Grace it was already ten o'clock at night and her house as half an hour away. She immediately hopped off the bus brushing past Derek. They had hardly spoken since their big fight at the competition. In fact the only thing she had said to him was

"I told you I would win without it" he had just scowled and muttered

"Congratulations"

She grabbed her luggage out of the bus, and threw them in the trunk of her car, carefully placing her trophy, crown, and plaque in the front seat while she tossed her dance bag into the backseat. She took off with a wave and a 'see you later' to everyone. Lexie had her own car so she would be going separately. Meredith made a mental note to carpool next time, it would save gas.

Meredith pulled into the driveway of her house and groaned as she saw the car that was parked there. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Ellis Grey. No doubt she would be little more than curious about why Meredith suddenly stopped coming to class, and why she had abandoned them at the competition this weekend. She really wasn't in the mood. It was late and she was tired. So she stalled. She sat in her car and waited. After five minutes of just sitting in her car, Lexie pulled up beside her.

"What are you doing just sitting in you . . . oh" she had spotted Ellis's car. "You know you're going to have to talk to her eventually" Meredith groaned. She knew Lexie was right but she still didn't want to do it. She slowly gathered all her luggage, stowing her prizes in her suitcase. She didn't know how much Ellis knew, and she wasn't going to tell her something she didn't know. She dragged her feet as she walked into the house, her luggage behind her. "I'm home" she called. No answer. She walked to her room where she knew Ellis was waiting for her. Sure enough her mother had her hands clasped behind her back, and was walking around looking at all of Meredith's trophies. Meredith wordlessly put her luggage in her closet and threw herself down on her bed. Ellis paused for a moment before choosing her words. "you didn't come to class this week"

"No" admitted Meredith. She knew where this was going. "at first I thought you were sick, because I know you wouldn't just abandon your team like that. So imagine my surprise when I called Thatcher on Saturday when the bus was leaving and you weren't there and he told me that you were at a dance competition in _Las Vegas._ Now that's funny because our competition was in Portland. I thought he had gotten the place wrong until he stated that you were there with your new dance studio. Would you mind telling me the name of this studio?" Ellis' eyes were narrowed now. Meredith just shrugged. She wasn't going to tell her what she didn't know. "just some studio. Oh and by the way I'm not dancing at Shades of Grey anymore. You already know that but this is my 'official resignation' or whatever"

Ellis was scathing. How dare her daughter leave her studio? She had to remain calm though. Don't let them see you sweat. So instead she casually asked

"how did you do?" Meredith just shrugged "I did okay. Could you leave now? I'm really tired, and I need to sleep. You know how competitions wear me out" Ellis clenched her fists. First her daughter left her studio for a different one, then she didn't even win, and now here she was disrespecting her. "fine". Meredith knew what the consequences were for breaking a contract. Even though she was her daughter, she would just have to deal with it. Meredith would now be black balled in the world of dance.

Meredith sighed relieved; it hadn't been half as bad as she thought it would be. She had expected some yelling at least, but Ellis had just left. She smiled as she drifted into sleep. she had been on that stage, and she was shining. She was a champion.

Across town, as Meredith was asleep Derek Shepherd was talking with Addison Forbes Montgomery.

"Did that girl, you were helping do it the way you wanted?" Derek's face darkened.

"no, she did it her way"

"aww I'm sorry babe." Suddenly her face brightened "I have an idea! We should do a duet, not this week because all our numbers are already entered, but sometime that would be really cool right?" Derek smiled "yeah! It would be really fun"

"great! I'll talk to Ellis about it. In the meantime I have something else we could do" she raised her eyebrow suggestively. Derek smiled. Addison always knew how to make him feel better. She giggled as he pulled her into his lap. "I believe you do Miss Addison"

The next morning Meredith dragged herself out of bed at seven. She never went to the studio early the day after a competition. As much as she loved to dance, she realized that her body needed time to rest. Lexie was already up eating breakfast when Meredith walked into the kitchen. Lexie looked up, saw Meredith's bed-head and smirked. "morning sleepy head" Meredith just scowled as she pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her head. Let's go Lex. If we don't head out now we'll be late. Lexie hopped up and ran to the car grabbing her dance bag on the way out.

They got to the dance studio, at eight o'clock on the dot, and ran into the studio. She went and stood by Cristina just as Richard walked into the room.

"you were almost late" Cristina whispered.

"I know. I overslept" Richard was putting the pyramid now, but much to everyone's surprise he was putting up two pyramids.

"This week our group dance will have fourteen people in it, you seven, and also seven boys. The second pyramid is the boys. You're spot on the pyramid, and the boy who has the same spot on the pyramid will be your partner in the group dance. We will be going to starpower in New York"

Meredith groaned this meant she would have to spend another week with Derek Shepherd. And she did not want to do that under any circumstances.

**A/N- so next chapter you get to meet the boys! Owen, Mark, Jackson, Alex, George and who else? Actually I don't even know this yet. If you have any suggestions let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- just a couple of things.**

**-It will be MerDer, and Slexie **

**-Lexie is not the enemy; I just have to make her a competitor, a sister, and a friend all at once.**

**-I like the whole Lexie has a crush on Derek thing, but it **_**will **_**be Slexie.**

**-Burke is there because I couldn't think of any other grey's guys off the top of my head.**

Dancing Through Life

"We'll start with the boy's pyramid. On the bottom we have Mark, Jackson, Alex, and Owen. The middle row we have George, and Preston, and finally at the top we have Derek. Boys come one in." Lexie observed the pyramid, mark was hot but he was an asshole, as was Alex. But Derek, he was hot, and dreamy, and sweet, and charming. She really did want to be at the top again, just so she could dance with McDreamy. True she did place seventh, but it was only Meredith's second week at Seattle Grace so she might still have a chance.

"Now for the girls pyramid. On the bottom we have Lexie-" Lexie gasped, she wasn't even in the second row, she was on the very bottom. "Lexie" continued Richard "you're here because you assured me last week that you would win, and you didn't. You got seventh. Seventh is not wining. Next we have April, Izzie, and Cristina. You guys are here because, although you danced extraordinarily in the group dance, you were only in the group dance so there wasn't a lot to judge you on. The second row we have Callie then Arizona for the duet." Meredith groaned, there was only one spot left and it was on the top, and Derek Shepherd was also on the top. Which meant not only would she have to put up with him for another week she would have to dance with him.

"Meredith and Derek you'll both be doing solos, as well as being the features in the group dance. There will also be a trio with Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie. The group dance this week is called black and gold. It's a jazz number and you will be dancing with hats and canes, so you better not drop them, or there will be consequences. The trio is entitled Candyman. I haven't decided who will be the feature of this number. It's up for grabs which means I will be watching each and every one of you carefully. Derek you're solo is to Dirty little secret, and Meredith you will be doing a lyrical routine to beautiful. It's a very deep number that deals with the issue of body image, so you'll have to really use your emotions. You and Derek will be going head to head. Everybody spread apart to rehearse for the group dance. Meredith and Derek you two need to be front and center." They rehearsed the group dance for the next couple of hours, eventually adding the hats and canes. For the most part it was relatively easy going, but there was an awkward lift called the waterfall where Meredith had to do a handstand, and Derek would catcher her legs, and hoist her up onto his shoulders, to the point where his face was in her stomach, when she would grab his neck and pop off. It was so awkward, but at the same time it fell so right, for him to be holding her.

When it was time for the trio they each took turns as the main person. It was kind of an old style dance, but it had a lot of turns. Meredith loved the trio, but she hoped she wouldn't be the feature. She already had a solo, and a feature in the group dance plus the trio, she didn't need the feature part. Besides she wanted someone else to have their turn in the spotlight. After conversing in the corner for a few minutes with Richard, Bailey stepped up. "We have decided that the feature in the trio will be . . . Izzie."

"Izz, that's great!" squealed Meredith. She really was happy for the blonde. Cristina seemed a little disappointed she plastered a smile on her face anyway.

"Don't worry" Meredith whispered to Cristina "you'll get your turn one day" Cristina nodded her head. Meredith was supportive in a non-Izzie way which was something that Cristina needed.

Derek rehearsed his solo first. He listened to the words and cringed. The night before when he was with Addison somewhere, somehow his mind had drifted to Meredith. He hated himself for it. Why did he think of her like that? He hated her . . . didn't he? It was a fast paced dance with lots of jumps. But it helped that Richard had picked the acoustic version.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret. _

He really could relate to the song. He had to keep his thoughts about Meredith his dirty little secret. If he didn't . . . he didn't know what would happen. When he was rehearsing he felt a pair of eyes on him, he didn't know who's though, and so the next time he turned he looked up and caught a glance of Lexie. When their eyes met she blushed and looked down. He sighed he liked Lexie well enough as a friend, but in the romantic way . . . she was the wrong Grey. He shook his head. He couldn't be thinking thoughts like that. He had a girlfriend. And Meredith grey infuriated him. He finished up his dance, and looked to Richard. He nodded his approval "Meredith, you're next." He said.

Meredith walked to the center of the floor and did as she was instructed. She had to work extra hard this time. She would be competing with Derek Shepherd, who was a male, and sometimes judges picked boys simply because they were boys, and they wanted them to keep dancing. After a couple runs of her dance, Meredith grabbed her bag to head to one of the other rooms to rehearse. As she passed by Derek she heard him mutter under his breathe "maybe you'll actually do the choreography given to you this time." She paused and looked directly at him. "At least I win" it was an unspoken challenge, one that she had to live up to. She really had to win now, or she would never live it down.

**A/N- so this is just a filler competition. The competition they go to in 2-4 chapters will have several large moments.**

**-Merder, start of Slexie**

**Shades of grey**

**And some sisterly bonding with Lexie and Meredith, you'll get to see them be close sisters. Just telling you so you don't abandon me!**


	12. Chapter 12

Dancing Through Life

It was competition day. The day before she had sat on a plane for 9 hours with a layover in Chicago, which was the only time she had been able to stretch. She pretty much sat in a split the entire time they were at the airport. When she had gone out to eat lunch with Cristina, they had requested a booth just so they could do the splits, but it was the only time she had been able to stretch. She needed to be ready for the competition. Meredith had worked for hours on end every day on every single dance, but most especially her solo. She had to win. If she didn't she would never live it down. She had publicly challenged Derek Shepherd which meant she needed to win. Her choreography was beautiful, and had a lot of chances for emotional execution, but watching Derek she had to admit his dance was good. Which meant Meredith needed something that would put her over the top, ensured that she won. So she had approached the coach. She made her case, omitting the real reason she wanted to add difficult moves was Derek, and her need to beat him. Upon hearing her case he had agreed, which meant now she had 30 pirouettes right into the Grey. She hadn't let anyone see it though, then Derek would go to the coach and something would have happened. They were on for the group dance in 10 minutes. Her hair was curled, and she had a partial pullback with a fishtail braid. Her hat was securely attached to her head, to make sure it wouldn't fall of. She had black eyeliner, with gold accents and wingtips. She had on her black jazz shoes with gold high wasted shorts, and a black blouse tucked in unbuttoned halfway, revealing a little bit of cleavage, and a gold bra top. Her cane was black with a gold ribbon snaking up the side. All the girls looked like that, but Meredith and Derek's canes were the only one with gold on them. She was still nervous, they hadn't practiced the waterfall lift that much, and once or twice she had fallen. Looking around the dressing room, she saw Derek. And he looked good. He had on black pants, and a black shirt unbuttoned halfway revealing some of his chest. She sighed. Meredith hated Derek shepherd, but mostly she hated the fact that Derek Shepherd turned her on. She sat down on the floor and stretched leaving her legs in a split she laid down, resting her head in her hands to wait.

Across the room Derek saw Meredith lying down. Her shorts revealed beautiful, tan long legs, and her unbuttoned shirt revealed just a peek of Meredith's cleavage. But it was enough; he found the room suddenly growing hot, so he turned around. You hate her, you hate her, you hate her, he had to remind himself. Just then a competition official came into the room and told them to go backstage to the wings. Meredith got up and walked out leaving Derek reminding himself that he had a girlfriend, and also that he hated Meredith Grey with a passion _. . . right?_

Meredith took her spot in the wings next to Derek. His hand was on her shoulder, and her hand was on top of her hat. This was how they were supposed to enter the stage, as much as she tried not to Meredith couldn't help but feel that this was right, him touching her. The music started to play and Meredith took a deep breath. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . and 4. this was their cue to enter. Halfway through the dance and everything so far went smoothly, but it was time for the waterfall lift.

_I looked up into the grey sky_

_And see a thousand eyes staring back_

_And all around these gold beacons_

_I see nothing but black_

Dismount, and perfect. Meredith smiled and transitioned back into the dance. Everything was perfect; she hadn't even dropped her hat.

The trio went relatively smoothly. The costumes were gorgeous, white halter top that was tight around the torso, and then the skirt poofed out at the hips. They had headbands with bows on too. Izzie had done great as the feature, but Meredith didn't dwell on that. It was time for her and Derek's solos. He was up first then her. She was waiting to go while he was dancing. She wore an emerald green tiered pleated ruffle dress, and a black veil with a rhinestone clip, but she wasn't focused on the costume because for the first time in her dance career Meredith grey was nervous. Everything depended on this dance, she could not lose. Then she would be that person who challenged others, and couldn't live up to it. She would be a loser, and Meredith Grey was not a loser. Derek's music finished, and he walked off the stage. Derek had danced amazingly, and he knew it.

"Follow that" he said with a smirk.

Meredith took her position as the music started to play. Richard had determined that acoustic was much better because the other version was "too angry"

Derek watched from the audience as she danced. He had to admit she was butting up a fight, especially with her emotions. He would have competition.

Meredith heard the bridge which signaled the start of her pirouettes.

_No matter what we do_

_No matter what we do_

_No matter what we say_

_No matter what we say_

_Was the song that's out of tune?_

_Full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go_

_And everywhere we go_

_The sun will always shine_

_The sun will always, always shine_

_But tomorrow we might awake_

_On the other side_

She finished her dance to heavy applause. Meredith knew they had loved the pirouettes, but they had especially loved the Grey. It had put her over the top just like she knew it would. She would win now for sure, but why did she feel a twinge of guilt?

Derek sat fuming in the audience watching her do her pirouettes and then the Grey. He was out of the competition for first now, he knew that. She had done one now so she would win, but she wouldn't do one last week? She had done it to beat him. And he was _furious._

The awards ceremonies rolled around, the group, and the trio won first, now it was time for the solos. There were only two spots left, first and second.

"Second place with a score of 270 is number 483 Derek Shepherd" Derek stood up and stalked to the line where everyone was standing. He knew what was coming next.

"And in first place with a nearly perfect score of 298 . . . number 811 Meredith Grey" Meredith smiled, an almost perfect score, awesome. She walked up to claim her trophy and bowed with the other dancers. She stood next to Derek and whispered so only he could hear "I told you I would win" his face visibly darkened. She could tell; he was angry.

Back in the dressing room Meredith and Derek were the first ones back. As soon as the doors closed Derek turned and glared at her raising his voice

"You cheated!" he exclaimed.

"And how did I cheat?"

"You changed the choreography."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Richard wanted to challenge me! He was the one who changed it!"

"No! Don't even play the 'coach changed it card'" Meredith was walking away. She didn't want to fight.

"You were just afraid you weren't good enough to beat me on your own" Meredith froze. No one called her a coward, especially Derek Shepherd.

"I could beat you anytime, anywhere as I have proven tonight. Remember she spat second is the first to lose, so I guess it sucks to be you. The judges seemed to tank I was better after all, two points away from perfect, how about you do that!"

"I would, but I don't have Ellis Grey as a mother. Unlike you I worked my way to the top. I didn't get where I am now on my mothers name!"

_**Crack!**_ Derek stumbled back surprised, she had slapped him. Honest to god slapped him. In the face.

"You shut the fuck up right now! You don't know a god damn thing, and you have no right to talk to me about my mother until you do."

She threw her trophy in her dance bag, and stormed out not noticing the Seattle Grace Dance Company competition team standing right outside the door. They all looked confused except Lexie. She knew Derek had said something about Ellis, from her sister's heated response. Lexie knew all about Ellis Grey, and what Meredith had been through. This is what she thought about as she ran after her sister.

Everyone else just stood there shocked. Derek was still standing in the dressing room rubbing his jaw; everything of Meredith's was still there except her dance bag which she had taken with her when she stormed out.

Lexie caught up to Meredith outside. She was on her phone presumably calling a cab to take her . . . somewhere.

"Hey Mer . . . you okay?" Meredith spun around. She hadn't heard anyone behind her.

"Oh hey Lex, I'm just going to go home. I need some time to think. I all ready have a ticket for a flight that leaves in an hour. Do you think you could you know get my crap and stuff from the dressing room in the hotel." Lexie nodded mutely.

"Are you . . . are you going to come back to Seattle Grace?" even though Meredith was the star now, Lexie couldn't help but hope she would. She enjoyed dancing with her sister.

"I don't know Lex. That's what I need to think about"

"Okay . . . just try and you know, not drown yourself in tequila like last time or at least wait until I get home." Meredith nodded. Lexie really did know her. "I will. I promise."

"Love you Mer"

"Love you too" Meredith's cab pulled up, and she got in. oh and Lex?

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

Lexie walked back to the dressing room thinking. Whatever Derek had said must have been bad. He was getting less dreamy by the minute. She walked into the dressing room, and Richard looked at her.

"And . . .?" Lexie sighed

"She left. She wants me to get her stuff; she said she needed to think about whether she was going to come back, to dance at Seattle Grace"

Richard let out a breath of air. He never had a dancer who could get two points away from perfect.

"Shepherd, what did you do?"


	13. Chapter 13

Dancing Through Life

Lexie sighed. It had been a long plane ride back. Everyone seemed to know something had happened between Derek and Meredith, and that Derek had said something. She was glad when the plane landed, and had immediately grabbed her stuff, Meredith's stuff, and booked it. She did not want to have to talk to anyone, right now she just wanted to go home, and see Meredith, make sure she was okay. When she walked into Meredith's room, the sight she saw broke her heart. Meredith was sitting on the floor, still in her costume, a bottle of tequila in her hands staring at the wall.

When she heard the door open Meredith looked up.

"I waited" Lexie came and sat on the floor by her. "I know. Thank you." Meredith just nodded. "Can I drink now?"

"Yeah"

One bottle of tequila later, and Meredith was most definitely drunk. Lexie knew this was her chance. She didn't like taking advantage of her sister when she went on tequila binges, but she knew this may be the only opportunity to find out what Derek Shepherd had said.

"So . . ." Lexie asked tentatively "what exactly did he say to you?" Meredith just laughed

"He said some stuff about my mother, you know the last name Grey." she was still laughing "he doesn't know shit"

"Oh" Ellis Grey was a touchy subject with Meredith. Lexie knew that.

"Did you know Lexie" Meredith hiccupped "that my mother doesn't even acknowledge me as her daughter" she laughed "yeah she just calls me Grey. The only thing she did, to show she knew I was her daughter was teach me the Grey, and she only did that because she doesn't want 'the legacy to die'. But now she has Addison for that now doesn't she" Meredith was still laughing, when her face went slack as a reality seemed to hit her

"Lex, she didn't even fight for me. She never has she never will. When I was born she just handed me to dad. When I switched studios she just walked away. She didn't even fight for me" she was crying now. It broke Lexie's heart. There was Meredith sitting on the floor with an empty bottle of tequila crying. Lexie pulled her into a hug

"I know Mer . . . I know" Meredith sat with Lexie crying until she fell asleep. When Meredith fell asleep Lexie carefully got up so she wouldn't wake her up, disposed of the tequila bottle, and put Meredith in her bed, as always when Meredith did this Lexie crawled into bed with her. Meredith just wanted someone to comfort her and that was usually Lexie, or José, sometimes it was both. She was going to kill Derek Shepherd.

Meredith woke up the next morning with one of the worst hangovers she ever had. Her head hurt like a bitch, the sun was way too bright, and her breathing was too loud.

"What happened?" she croaked. Lexie looked at her with bleary eyes. Meredith was used to waking up with Lexie on mornings when she felt like this. "You came home, and got drunk after you're fight with Shepherd."

"Oh" Meredith looked down and noticed for the first time she was still wearing her costume. She groaned. Who knew what she had told Lexie. Glancing at the clock she looked over and did a double take. It was already eight.

"Lexie get up, you're going to be late. It's already eight" she said as she kicked Lexie out of her bead.

"Aren't you coming?"

Meredith sighed. "I just don't know Lex. I don't know, I'll have to think about it"

Lexie nodded. As much as she hated that her sister was the best, she wanted her at Seattle Grace. Everyone loved her there. That is except for one dreamy dancer.

Lexie stormed into Seattle Grace looking for Derek Shepherd. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. After looking around for a couple minutes, Lexie found him messing around with Mark Sloan in an empty practice room.

"Shepherd!"

"Oh! Hey Grey. What's up?"

Lexie narrowed her eyes. "Don't play dumb Derek. What the hell did you say to my sister?"

Derek's eyes darkened "the truth. She only got to where she is using her mother's name."

Lexie's eyes widened. "You didn't."

"I did"

"Shepherd you're such an asshole! You know what she did last night?"

Derek shook his head. He didn't know, and quite frankly he didn't care.

"She went and drowned herself in a bottle of tequila. Apparently she's thinking of never dancing again!" Derek was slightly surprised by this. He never figured Meredith Grey for the tequila.

"now I'm going to talk to her one more time, to try and convince her to come back, and if she does, you better not screw it up because if you do, myself and Cristina Yang will not be afraid to end your dance career." Both Derek's and Mark's eyes widened at this, as Lexie quickly walked out of the studio. Mark recovered first, and he ran after Lexie.

"You really care about her don't you?" Lexie looked at him, before answering.

"She's my sister, she's my family, she's all I've got" mark nodded before answering

"I'll talk to him" Lexie smiled "thanks" Mark Sloan really could be a good person.

Richard Webber was watching the whole thing. So that's what had caused this. Shepherd had made a remark about Ellis Grey. That had to have hurt Meredith because Richard knew as well as her what it felt like to be broken by Ellis Grey.


	14. Chapter 14

Dancing Through Life

"Mer please" Lexie begged

"Lex, I just don't know."

"Mer you were born to dance. You have a god given talent." Meredith sighed.

"fine. I'll go in tomorrow." Lexie squealed "yay!"

_Meanwhile. . . . _

"hello?" Derek answered his phone, he knew it was Addie.

"Hey, Der! So guess what?"

"what?"

"I talked to Ellis and she said you and I could do a duet this weekend!" Derek sighed. He knew Addison had been looking forward to this, and he didn't like to be the one to tell her bad news.

"About that . . . Richard wants me to go to a competition with his team this weekend."

"Can't you get out of it?"  
"I don't think so"

Addison was silent for a moment when suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Maybe Ellis can talk to Richard! Then you could come with us!"

"alright Addie."  
"love you"

"love you too" but when Derek said those words he couldn't help but picture a certain petite blonde, instead of his tall redhead.

Addison hung up the phone. Something was . . . different about Derek. She couldn't quite place it, but it was definitely there. He looked at her differently. He looked at her like he love her, not like he was in love with her. She was still deep in thought when she saw Ellis Grey pass her.

"Ellis?"

"Yes Addison?"

"well I know how you said Derek and I could do a duet, but Richard wants him to go to a competition this weekend, and I know this is the only week we could do it so I was wondering if you could talk to Richard?"

Ellis gave a slight nod of her head, and said "I'll see what I can do"

Richard picked up the phone on its third ring.

"Seattle Grace Dance Company, Richard Webber speaking"

"Hi Richard? This is Ellis Grey, one of my dancers wants to do a duet with Derek Shepherd. Do you think Shades of Grey could borrow him this weekend?"

"I'm afraid not Ellis, I have him doing a duet with another one of our dancers at Energy Dance Competition in South Carolina this weekend."

"That just happens to be where we're headed. May the best man win"

Richard let out a breath. Meredith and Derek really had to bring it this weekend.

Meredith walked into the rehearsal room, everyone was already there, including much to her dismay Derek Shepherd. She went and stood next to Cristina.

"you weren't here yesterday" she whispered

"I had a hangover yesterday" Meredith whispered back.

"that bad?" Meredith just nodded "me and jose got to know each other really well" they stood there whispering waiting for Richard.

When Meredith walked into the room Derek couldn't help but check her out. She had on yoga pants that cut off right below the knee, and the same purple sports bra she had was wearing when he had first seen her at Shades of Grey. She went to stand next to Cristina and the two stood there whispering. She doesn't look like she can handle tequila he thought.

"Alright team, its good to have all of you back" Richard gave Meredith a slight nod before continuing. On the bottom we have April, Callie, Arizona, and Lexie. You four were only in the group dance so there wasn't a lot to go by. Next we have Cristina, Izzie and Derek. Cristina and Izzie you both did wonderfully on the trio, Derek second place congratulations. Derek's face darkened. He could have won, he _would _have won if it weren't for Meredith Grey. "And on the top of the pyramid we have Meredith. Meredith you were two points away from a perfect score. No one at Seattle Grace has come close.

This week there will be three dances. There will be one group dance, one duet, and one solo. We will be doing a group dance to 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran, Meredith you will be the feature this week. Cristina you will be doing a solo to 'Like a Virgin'" Cristina smiled. Finally she had a solo, and not just any solo the _only _solo. "And Finally our duet will be Derek and . . ." Richard seemed to be scanning the photos. Meredith groaned inwardly. It was going to be her. "Meredith." Meredith started to protest but was cut off by Richard. "We have to pull all our stops out this weekend. We will be competing directly against Shades of Grey dance studio this weekend in South Carolina." There will be a duet, a solo, and a group against all of you. The group competing against you will be the studio's competition team, the solo will be Rose Davis, and The duet will be Addison Montgomery, and Finn Dandridge." Both Meredith and Derek groaned, Addison was Derek's girlfriend, and Meredith and Finn, had a friends with benefits thing going on. Meaning when Ellis was particularly cruel, Meredith would call Finn, he would come over, and they would have sex. "Meredith and Derek, I realize you two have some issues, but you guys have to work them out. The duet will be to 'All about Us'. You two better win.

Over at Shades of Grey everyone was thinking. Addison Montgomery was thinking. She was thinking about how she had to do a duet with Finn Dandridge because her boyfriend was competing in a duet directly against her. Rose was thinking. She was thinking about how dreamy Derek Shepherd was, and how maybe with the right moves she could be Derek Shepherd's girlfriend. Finn was thinking. He was thinking about how he and Meredith had amazing sex, and he was trying not to think about how everytime he saw her, his stomach flipped. And Ellis was wondering. She was wondering where the hell her daughter was.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- i know its been a super long time since ive written, sorry i had a really bad concussion, then socer, then finals, so hopefully ill be able to finish this story up!so i know this chapter is short and really bad, but i had it all written, and then it didnt save so i had to rewrite it really quick, so all in all its really bad.**

Dancing Through Life

"Enough both of you" yelled Richard Webber. The competition was in two days, and Meredith and Derek hadn't stopped arguing for ten minutes the entire time they had been together. It was always something. At the moment it was how to do the overhead lift, yesterday it had been how Derek had to spin Meredith. It was infuriating, with those two. They were his two best dancers, but if they couldn't figure out how to do the dance in sync, without glaring at each other the entire time they were never going to beat Shades of Grey. Everyone else had already gone back to their rooms. It was midnight, and all Richard wanted to do was get some sleep, but because Derek and Meredith couldn't get their act together he had to stay up late.

"Again" Richard sighed

Everything was going great until it was time to do the overhead lift.

"Derek what the hell? If you hold me there I'm gonna fall off. Would you like that? How about I just fall in the middle of the dance. That'll get us first place."

"Well maybe _Meredith _you should learn how to dance properly. Then maybe everyone wouldn't have to give you special treatment."

"Enough!" roared Richard. "I am tired, and quite frankly I'm getting sick of both of you. So I am going to bed. You two are going up to Derek's room and by eleven o'clock tomorrow morning this dance better be perfect, or neither of you will be doing any of the dances for two weeks." Meredith and Derek didn't say anything, which Richard took as a good sign. "Are we clear?" Meredith nodded along with Derek. She had never seen Richard Webber act like this.

Derek was silent in the elevator ride up to room 2211, as was Meredith. He was not looking forward to what was going to come next. He could predict the basic outcome. Dance, Fight, Meredith would storm out, 15 minutes later she would come back, repeat cycle. When they arrived at his room he opened the door not bothering to hold it open for Meredith. She headed straight for the mini bar presumably to get a bottle of water, but he couldn't help but put in a snide remark. I think there's a bottle of tequila with your name on it, if you want. Meredith just flipped him off, and continued getting her water. They made a larger space on the floor for the dance by moving furniture around. Meredith plugged in her iPod, and took her position as the music began to play. It was all going great until the lift. Meredith jumped down. "god dammit Derek, for the last fucking time you cant grab me there. Because I will fall. So do it right if you want to win. Or are do you want second, because you seem to be really good at getting that." It was a low blow, and Meredith knew it. It was also Derek's last straw. So he decided to go lower. "Oh yeah, I like getting second just as much as you love to be sober." Meredith stiffened. He had commented on her drinking habit. You never did that. "You know what Derek? I may drink, but I do what I have to do to win, while you just sit there like a pussy. So if you want to win get off your ass, stop whining and maybe for once in your life work for it. Their faces were inches apart now. And Meredith was a little afraid. He looked so mad. He was furious. He was in a rage. He raised his hand, and for a split second she thought he might actually hit her. Instead he did something totally unexpected. He grabbed her face and kissed her. It was rough, and it was angry. Meredith stiffened at first, but melted. His tongue forced its way inside her mouth, and he pushed her up against the wall. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer deepening the kiss. He tore his mouth away from hers, and started kissing her neck. She was moaning softly so he was obviously doing something right. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Take off your clothes" his voice was rough, and deep. She was left wearing a bra, and underwear. She went and laid on the bed, while he took off his shirt. "are you sure you want this?" he asked

"Yes"


	16. Authors Note Real Quick(:

A/N-This is just something i wanted to say.

To the people who don't like this story: Don't read it. if you don't like it you don't have to read it or review it. As for the latest review i would like to thank you for your input. I would also like to thank you for pointing out i spelled something Merde. i just so happen to have a sticky keyboard, so thank you for pointing that out. your critique is much appreciated. I would also like to point out that if i was 11 i would not have finals. I also assume you write twilight, (if you write anything at all) seeing as how the maturity of your review was at about the level of a 10 year old. You could have told me how to fix it instead of saying it sucks go right for twilight. Another thing just really fast, if i do have a "crappy summary" why did you read the story? Once more, thank you and goodbye Guest. You're review is very helpful.

Another Chapter coming soon! (I write when i can, but i have a job.)


End file.
